The perks of serving your country
by GarGoyl
Summary: She was too much of exactly what he'd been dreaming about, what every male vampire wanted, a beautiful and fragile young female victim. ... One-shot Frankie/OC


**THE PERKS OF SERVING YOUR COUNTRY**

**Warnings: Frankie gets what he wants….**

Frankie had locked the door from the inside and just stood there, nervous, chewing his lower lip. If Edward knew about this, it would probably drive a stake through his heart, he thought, as he took in the view of the human whore lying on the bed.

It was the first time he'd been allowed in this facility that was the exclusive privilege of soldiers with outstanding accomplishments. The most beautiful human girls that had been captured were injected with a serum that inhibited transformation and made them strong enough to sustain repeated and extensive blood loss. And they were kept here, for the soldiers' pleasure, to be possessed and consumed mercilessly.

He looked intently at the girl lying on the bed in front of him, dressed with the exact dose of concealing and revealing, the long light brown hair spilled over the pillows. Unnecessary artistry, since the scent of her young body and the promise of her blood were teasing enough. She was thin but not quite skinny, she had just the right curves but seemed weak, and even if there were no visible marks on her body – they were probably healed regularly in the "maintenance" process – she did have something about her that plainly spelled abused. But that was no shortcoming, quite on the contrary, it strangely added to the beauty of her pale skin, giving an impression of innocence and vulnerability that was more than appealing. It seemed that somehow everything about her was either a strange coincidence or carefully studied, she was _too much_ of exactly what he'd been dreaming about, what every male vampire wanted, a beautiful and fragile young female victim.

She lay with her eyes closed, but Frankie knew she was not asleep. There was a vibe of unrest about her motionless body, an un-dissimulated anticipation that was not fear. He found it odd. This must have been far worst for her than the senseless coma that she would have lived in the harvesting facility. That until she would have eventually died. But like that, there seemed to be no predictable end to her torment unless there was something he didn't know. But as far as he was concerned, he knew too much already.

He advanced slowly and sat down at the end of the bed, with his back turned on her. In theory he could just leave, walk away from all this, but in reality it was not an option. _They_ would know and find it beyond weird, not to mention suspicious. So there he was, not leaving, but not really knowing what to do either. Frankie knew this: he wanted blood, needed blood, needed it so fucking bad actually, but he was not a beast. Feeding from a blood bag wasn't exactly the same as ripping someone's throat, preying on a living being, inflicting pain. But then he dreamed of that too, even if it was a desire barely admitted, seldom visualized and overall rather dreaded.

And as he sat there, torn in inner conflict, it became palpable. He suddenly felt the girl's hands slide up his shoulders from behind, caressing, bringing about that human warmth that was beyond the simple warmth of flesh.

"I can't... I can't do it" he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the girl to hear.

Her soft lips brushed against his ear, ever so gently, and her smell became positively intoxicating, as well as the speeding pulse he was now close enough to hear.

„You can... Vampires can, so much more" she spoke in the most silky-sensual tone he'd ever heard. He turned his head to the side, to look at her, wondering what her eyes would truly say, but they were closed, as she'd stuck her nose and inhaled deeply against the collar of his uniform as if she was inhaling a line of some wicked drug.

"But if you won't be the vampire, I guess I'll have to..."

Her slender fingers grabbed his chin and turned his head to the opposite side and she ran a thumb over the two small round scars on his neck. Then suddenly, she pulled down his collar even more and bit down into his neck, right there.

Frankie was overwhelmed by a wave of mixed emotions as her un-fanged teeth attacked the sensitive skin that had suffered all that before, not sharp enough to draw blood but enough to cause pain. Not the sort of pain he'd felt when he'd been turned, but all the more teasing as it reminded him of it. That fear, that terror he'd never spoken of was long gone, and he now felt hungered for in a whole different way. He dropped back on the bed, limp, simply experiencing, abandoning himself as the supposed aggression was getting ever milder. She was now fucking the soft spots on his neck with her tongue, keeping his wrists pinned down as if her strength was any match for his.

Frankie winced when she pulled away abruptly, leaving his wet skin exposed and vulnerable to the coolness of the room, without her hot breath. For a while she slipped away from sight and he felt her fumbling with his boots. The rest of his uniform joined them on the floor in record time and she was back on top of him with her clothes still on, not as much caressing him as rather focused in a detailed and careful assessment of his body, meant not to miss anything.

"You're so fucking handsome, it's not fair, Mr. Dalton" she whispered, barely audible, with that alluring voice that was all seduction and betrayed no feeling, briefly pressing the tip of his nose.

"Frankie"

"Frankie….It suits you" she said glancing deep into his golden eyes and she bit her lips, the delicate shade of pink turning dark red. His pupils involuntarily focused on that particular detail of her face, the warmth of her body was more intensely felt on his bare skin and then Frankie knew that _it_ would happen, that he would have her _that way._

"Uh-uh-uh!" she teased, raising a finger. "First you work, and then you play"

He tilted his head to the side in disbelief, almost smiling, and then suddenly grabbed her frail shoulders and in the blink of an eye he turned the situation in his favor, pressing his whole weight on her body. The girl's dark brown eyes widened and her breath quickened, adding to his delightful anticipation. One of her hands reached up and her nails grazed down along his spine, while she ran the thumb of the other hand over his lower lip. Then her thumb sneaked between his lips and she slowly impaled it on one of his fangs, letting a few drops of blood reach his tongue. But before he could react, she withdrew her hand and her soft, full lips met his. Her mouth had the taste of a pleasure forbidden and damned, a poisoned sweetness. Frankie closed his eyes and just let her kiss him for the time, knowing that the poison wasn't within her but within him. He wanted to enjoy her fully, but the demon he'd struggled to contain, to keep asleep ever since he'd been turned, was soon to wake and take hold of him. The image of her bare throat burned behind his eyelids, as the flavor of blood in his mouth was fading.

He tore away from the kiss, reached down, grabbed the hem of her dress that was now the only barrier between their bodies and pulled it up, over her head in one quick motion, eliciting a soft yelp from her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he buried himself deep inside her warm body, while she kissed him again, deeper, exploring his mouth. She smiled through the kiss and moaned softly encountering his sharp fangs, like a new confirmation of something long expected and long desired. Her nails dug into his back deep, urging him to thrust deeper and faster and so he did until he was near coming and he felt his fangs outstretch. Suddenly, the girl slipped from under him, pushed him face up and straddled him. He sat up with her in his lap as she continued to work him, unable to hold much longer. The girl let her head fall back as she settled into his embrace, fully exposing her neck.

"Do it! Frankie, do it!" she whispered, breathing hard.

With a feral growl, he bit deep into the pulsating flesh and the hot blood invaded his mouth the same moment he reached his orgasm, prolonging it to no end. She didn't scream when his fangs tore wildly, further into her flesh, mercilessly, only a long lustful moan escaped her lips and her fingers grazed the back of his neck. The wolf inside him was awake, preying freely, feeling nothing but the blood, not knowing anything else, and not caring about anything else. He drank savagely, uncontrolled, quenching the burn in his throat, until the pleasure his body was experiencing was too much to bear and he dropped back on the pillows, exhausted but satisfied, so fucking satisfied.

Frankie remained unmoved for several minutes, with his eyes closed, as the intense sensations that had made his whole body tremble were slowly fading away. At last he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the girl. She lay beside him, eyes closed, her now pale lips slightly parted and barely breathing. Frankie bit his lip, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. He pulled the sheets over her body, covering her up to her chest. Her throat looked seriously chewed on, and Frankie couldn't help letting out a hiss just by looking at it. But just as he watched, the wound began to heal unexpectedly fast, erasing the proof of his sin, and quite soon the virginal whiteness of her skin was fully restored.

He sat up to leave, when her outstretched hand caught his.

"Are you… ok?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't leave… It's still early" she whispered, her voice unchanged, maybe just a bit tired and her eyes blinked slowly, sleepily.

"You need to rest, you are weak" he spoke softly, as he reached for his clothes. "Besides, my shift starts in one hour"

She sat up, hugging her knees and watched him fumble with his buttons.

"Fuck that" she said, dead serious.

Frankie stopped what he was doing when the addictive smell of blood reached his nostrils again. He turned abruptly and his gaze rested on her face just a moment before it slipped to her breast, where she'd made a small teasing scratch with a hairpin. The girl kept her eyes down, a mixed expression of shame and guilty pleasure on her sensual face.

"Yeah, fuck that!" he agreed.


End file.
